CSS Alabama (1862)
In de geschiedenis van handelsoorlogen moet de CSS Alabama worden gerekend tot een van de succesvolste kaperschpen aller tijden in termen van het aantal schepen dat het buitmaakte: in zijn relatief korte carrière wist de Alabama 55 schepen te kapen en in brand te steken, en nog eens 10 in beslag te nemen. De Alabama ontstond door het werk can commandant James Dunwoody Bulloch, de scheepsagent voor de Geconfedereerde Staten van Amerika in Europa tijdens de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog (1961-1865). Bulloch had de extreem lastige taak om, vanuit het niets en met overzeese middelen, een zeevloot voor de Confederatie in het leven te roepen. Bulloch bestelde een romp,nr.290, bij de werf van de Laird Brothers in Birkenhead aan de zuidoever van de rivier de Mersey, en die werd vervolgens te water gelaten als het koopvaardijschip de Enrica, een houten driemaster van het type barkentijn met hulpstoommachine, gekenmerkt door een schoorsteen en een schroef die uit het water kon worden getild om bij het zeilen de weerstand te verminderen. De Enrica zeilde op 29 juli 1862 de rivier de Mersey af, ondanks het feit dat Charles Francis Adams, de Amerikaanse gezant in Londen, standvastig had beweerd dat de bouw en aflevering van het schip in strijd was met de neutraliteitsverklaring van het Verenigd Koninkrijk uit 1861. De Britse regering vaardigde een detentiebevel uit, maar het schip vertrok (schijnbaar voor proefvaarten) op de dag voordat dit bevel kon worden uitgevoerd. Puur juridisch gezien verbrak het schip niet de Britse neutraliteit, want pas nadat het was uitgerust met geschut werd het een oorlogsschip. Dat gebeurde lang na het vertrek uit Britse wateren toen, voor de kust van de Azoren, de kanons, munitie en buskruit werden geleverd door de bevoorradingsschepen Agrippina en Bahama. Hierna kon kapitein Raphael Semmes het schip op 24 augustus 1862 voor de Confederatie in de vaart nemen als de Alabama. Na het afleveren van zijn vrij lichte bewapening en andere specifieke scheepsuitrusting en voorraden, voer de Alabama eerst vanaf de Azoren naar Newfoundland in het noordwesten, en vandaar naar het zuiden van de Caribische Zee. In het deel van zijn actieve vaart bracht de Alabama 27 schepen tot zinken tussen september en december 1862. Op 11 januari 1863 trof de Alabama de USS Hatteras op zo'n 32 km ten zuiden van Galveston in Texas. De Hatteras was een schoener die was omgebouwd tot kanonneerboot met schepradaandrijving en hoorde bij het Amerikaanse eskader dat een blokkade legde in de golfkust. Na de Hatteras tot zinken te hebben gebracht, redde de Alabama de overlevenden van het Fedralistische schip en zette ze in Jamaica aan land. Daarna vervolgde de Alabama zijn kaapvaart. Op 20 juni 1863 voer het schip voor de kust van Brazilië toen men het koopvaardijscheepje de Conrad, onder de vlag van Philadelphia in de staat Pennsylvania, in het oog kreeg en inhaalde. De Conrad gaf zich over aan de Alabama, en Semmes bewapende het buitgemaakte schip voor zijn vloot als de CSS Tuscaloosa onder bevel van luitenant John Low. De Tuscaloosa bevoer een half jaar de Zuid-Atlantische Oceaan en werd op 26 december veroverd door de Britten in Simon's Bay, Zuid-Afrika. Semmes besloot ondertussen zijn jachtterrein te verleggen, en bij het aandoen van Zuid-Afrika in de herfst van 1863 zeilde hij met de Alabama naar de Indische Oceaan, zelfs tot aan Singapore. Omdat de onderzijde van het schip was volgegroeid met wier en zeepokken, kerde Semmes terug naar Europa voor en grote opknapbeurt. De Alabama ging op 11 juni 1864 voor anker voor de Noord-Franse havenstad Cherbourg, in het Kanaal. Semmes wilde een paar maanden bij Cherbourg blijven liggen, maar de Federalistische overheid van de VS had de Franse autoriteiten overgehaald een 24-uurslimiet te stellen aan het verblijf in Franse wateren van schepen die de vlag van de Confederatie voerden. In de loop van 14 juni arriveerde de USS Kearsarge, een schroefschip met houten romp van zo'n 1490 ton, onder bevel van kapitein John A. Winslow, bij Cherbourg vanuit Vlissingen in Nederland. Terwijl Winslow Amerikaanse matrozen wilde werven die door de Alabama aan land waren gezet, kreeg hij te horen dat dat een overtreding van de Franse neutraliteit zou zijn, waarna hij vertrok. Omdat Semmes zijn schip liever liet bezwijken bij en ervolle nederlaag dan nutteloos voor de Franse kust te laten verpieteren, schijnt hij tegen een van zijn officieren, luitenant John M. Kell, te hebben gezegt: 'Ok al heeft de geconfedereerde regering mij bevolen geen vijandelijke kruisers aan te valen, ik ben het beu om voor die praalhansen op de vlucht te slaan!' En zo vertrok de Alabama op 19 juni vanaf Cherbourg en opende, nog in het zicht van de toeschouwers langs de kust, voor 11 uur 's ochtends het vuur op de Kearsarge. Met de vuile onderzijde en versleten uitrusting vormde de Alabama geen partij voor de Kearsarge, en het schip was na een uurtje veranderd in een zinkend wrak. Semmes toonde herhaaldelijk zijn witte vlag, maar voordat de Kearsarge de overlevenden van de Alabama kon redden, werden Semmes en zo'n 40 van zijn manschappen gered door de Deerhound, een Brits jacht. In de VS werd dit als onwettig beschouwd, en in december 1865 werd Semmes gearresteerd op bevel van Gideon Welles, de minister van Marine. Het zinken van de Alabama had geen wezenlijk effect op de uitkomst van de Amerikaanse Burgeroorlog, maar het schip was legendarisch geworden in de Confederatie en het verlies ervan vormde een morele klap. De neergang van de Amerikaanse handelsvaart in de tweede helft van de 19e eeuw werd vaak toegeschreven aan plunderingen van de Alabama en andere geconfedereerde kapers, vooral de CSS Florida en CSS Shenandoah. Een direct gevolg van de rooftochten was een stijging van 900% in verzekeringspremies voor schepen onder Amerikaanse vlag, en dit leidde ertoe dat veel schepen onder de vlag van andere landen gingen varen. Na de oorlog hielden de VS vol dat het Verenigd Koninkrijk aansprakelijk was voor de geleden schade door kapers die in Groot-Brittannië waren gebouwd. het resulterende proces werd bekend als de 'Alabama-claims'. Een internationaal tribunaal kende de VS uiteindelijk circa 15.5 miljoen USD schadevergoeding toe. In 1984 bepaalde Franse marine de exacte locatie van het wrak. Hoewel gesitueerd in de Franse territoriale wateren, is het eigendomsrecht ervan betwist: in 1989 nam het Amerikaanse Congres de CSS Alabama Preservation Act aan, die de Amerikaanse overheid aanduidt als eigenaar. In 1994 werd het Blakely kanon gevonden en bovengehaald, het kanon was in geladen toestand. In 2002 werden enkele honderden artefacts en de scheepsbel, bovengehaald door de Naval History and Heritage Command of the U.S. Navy, deze zijn momenteel te zien in het Washington Navy Yard te Washington, D.C. Links * Wikipedia * Battle of Cherbourg (1864) * Naval History and Heritage Command Categorie:Zeemacht Categorie:Oppervlakteschepen